Gargamel
Gargamel is the main antagonist in the two live-action films and the hidden main antagonist of Smurfs: The Lost Village. He is an evil wizard who lives alone with his cat, Azrael in a castle. He needs the Smurfs so he can extract their essence because he wants to be a powerful wizard. He is strongly hated by Grouchy Smurf. Appearance Personality Biography Early Life The Smurfs Gargamel plots to use the Smurfs essence to become the most powerful wizard in the world. When he chases the Smurfs away from their village they end up in New York City, while Gargamel pursued them. There, he teams up with his cat Azrael, and his short lived henchwoman Odile Anjelou. When he gets a dragon wand, he captures Papa Smurf and takes him to his castle in Central Park where he uses his essence to power up his dragon wand and use it against his Smurf family and their human friends Patrick and Grace. Gargamel was defeated and his powers were gone and he was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Smurfs went back to Smurf Village with victory and no Gargamel to bother him. The Smurfs 2 Gargamel uses the last of his magic to become a famous celebrity magician in Paris and has two new creations called the Naughties to help him capture the Smurfs. He captures Smurfette to get the formula that Papa used to turn her into a real Smurf so he can turn his naughties into real Smurfs and use their essence to become more powerful and rule the world. When Smurfette refuses to tell him the formula, Gargamel and his naughties plot to be nice to her to become one of them to persuade her to tell them the formula. When she does, he puts his naughties and Smurfette in his Smurf extracting machine to take their essence and use it to control over the world. When Papa Smurf and the three other Smurfs come to rescue Smurfette, Patrick and Victor arrive and destroy Gargamel's machine and unleash all of the Smurf magic, which carries everyone out of the castle. Smurfette shoots Gargamel away with Azrael and they fly across Paris, then Gargamel shoots a portal into the water he and Azrael end up back in their castle, but after a painful fall. They get into a fight and he is then attacked by Azrael with his claws. Smurfs: The Lost Village Gargamel seeks after the Smurfs in order to extract their Smurf essence to become the most powerful sorcerer. While here he is still the creator of Smurfette, he doesn't regard her as a true Smurf and thus finds her worth only as the one who will help him find and capture Smurfs. Also besides Azrael, he has a pet vulture named Monty. When Smurfette discovers a Smurf hat dropped by a Smurf-like figure from the other side of the wall, Gargamel takes a strand from it and uses his magical cauldron to ascertain the hat's origin, to discover that it comes from a group of Smurfs located somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Eager to find those Smurfs, Gargamel ventures into the Forbidden Forest with Azrael and Monty, hoping to reach and find those other Smurfs before Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty do. Although delayed by ending up in the part of the forest where he was attacked by carnivorous "bottom-feeder" fish, Gargamel soon discovers the village of Smurfettes and uses his Freeze Balls to capture them all, including Smurfette's friends from her own village. With the captured Smurfs, Gargamel extracts enough essence to enhance his magical powers and to give himself more head hair in the process. Smurfette arrives to pledge her allegiance to her true master so that he could capture the remaining Smurfs from Smurfette's village. Gargamel tries to use his power to restore Smurfette back to her previous evil self, but Smurfette ends up absorbing Gargamel's power instead, forcing him to extract more Smurf essence to balance out the effect. Eventually there is an explosion which catapults Gargamel far away from his castle, saving the Smurfs and Smurfettes, though at the cost of Smurfette reverting back to a pile of lifeless blue clay. Gargamel, Azrael and Monty are landed in the lake full of piranhas which chases after them. Gallery Trivia *Gargamel is played by Hank Azaria who played Carlos in "Hop." *In the cartoons, it's unknown why Gargamel needs the Smurfs *He is responsible for creating Smurfette. *His cat seems to solve every problem for him because he doesn't seem that smart. Category:The Smurfs Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who ani't revealed to bad at first Category:Smurfs: The Lost Village Characters Category:The Smurfs 2 Characters Category:Monsters Category:People